Cookie Me
by Little-miss-likes-to-slay
Summary: Set after Chosen- Buffy and the gang go to L.A after their home had been destroyed, how will Angel react with what Buffy has to tell him?


I own none of these characters they all belong to Joss Wedon and Mutant Enemy  
  
Cookie Me Set after Chosen Chapter One-Long way from home  
Buffy stood for, well she didn't know how long she had been standing only feet away from what was the one Starbucks town of Sunnydale. Sunnydale wasn't a town any more, it was a crater that had been formed by her, she didn't exactly know what Spike was to her. Was he her boyfriend, there were boyfriend like qualities to be found in him but if he was her boyfriend then wouldn't she be sadder then she was. No Spike couldn't be her boyfriend, he just couldn't be. He had told her on countless occasions that he had loved her and she did tell him she loved him back. What did that mean, I love you, did she mean it or did it just come out, did she want it to come out, was it just the right thing to say to somebody who was dying, well I guess he was already dead. Her thoughts were then interrupted by a familiar British voice "Buffy we really should get going, these people need a hospital" Giles said to her. She nodded and took her final glimpse of what was her home and walked towards the bus. Giles had taken over the wheel due to the fact that Wood was in no condition to be driving, "Well I guess we should figure out were to go so we can get there, Giles said, suggestions anyone?" Buffy looked up at him " Go to LA"  
When they got to there destination the first stop was the hospital, they checked the wounded in, and the rest of the slayers stayed with the others. That left Giles, Buffy, Willow, Faith and Xander to go and find Angel. They went to the hotel but saw that it was empty and locked. That's not like Angel Buffy thought to herself, and by the look on Faith's face she was thinking the same thing. Before they got on the bus to go back to the hospital they saw Wesley come out of a car. "Wesley.", Buffy yelled out as his head turned towards her. "Why Buffy, what are you doing here?"he asked in a highly inquisitive British accent. "Well long story short Sunnydale isn't that Sunny anymore" Buffy answered him. By the look on Wesley's face Faith could tell he didn't understand "The hellmouth isn't there anymore" "Nothing's really there anymore" Xander added. "Where's Angel??" Buffy asked, "Ah yes we've relocated, I'm on my way back to the new premises, I just came for some things I didn't take with me, I'll be with you in a moment." Wesley told her and the others. "Man, he got pretty cute but still as stuffy huh B?" Faith said. Wesley came out with a box full of things got back in the car and everybody else got back on the bus and followed the car to a building. Wesley got out of the car and then stood in front of the building and said to them "Welcome to the new building of Angel Investigations" "Wow it's." "it's huge" Xander and Willow said in unison. They walked into the building and were in awe at what they saw. Wesley had told them were they could find sections that would interest them. Willow went down to the labs to go and see Fred, Giles was to follow Wesley to the Library. Xander went to go and see Lorne who was in the music department, and Faith was going to go and see Gunn. Wesley wasn't sure were to send Buffy but then the answer came walking down the stairs, Angel. "Buffy, what are you doing here" he asked, it had only been a few days since he had last seen her. " Well you can forget about the second front", Buffy said with a little laugh. Angel could see that something had happened to Buffy, something bad. He looked into her eyes and saw pain, it tore him up inside. "Buffy, can we talk?" he asked her. She never realised it before but she had been fighting back tears the whole way here and now she just needed to let it out, it wasn't just Spike it was her whole life, it was gone. Memories were still there but nothing solid to ever go back to. She nodded, she needed to put up a brave front until it was just the two of them. Angel walked her into his office and then he walked in, "Oh god, Angel" Buffy ran to go and shut the curtains, but she look and saw that he hasn't shielding himself from the light, he wasn't burning, sizzling or even smoking. "What???", she looked at him and he smiled, "The window lets me see the sun but the rays don't pass through, I watched a sunset for the first time in 221 years." He motioned to a couch "Sit down, can I get you anything to drink?" "Water would be great, she said, thank you" She had never felt this uncomfortable in Angel's presence before, he had known about Spike and would most likely ask questions, which would make her feel uncomfortable and sad and, oh god why know she thought as a tear rolled down her cheek. Stop crying, stop crying before Angel turned around "Buffy, he dropped the glass and ran to her and started to comfort her. She started, she can't stop, Angel's shoulder is sopping wet with her tears. "Shhhhhh.just let it out" he said to her. Oh god that's what Spike told me when ever I would cry and he was there. After a very good long cry Angel went and got her another glass of water and brought it to her. "So are you ok to tell me what's the matter?" Buffy managed to tell him the whole story without crying at all. "So to sum it all up, Sunnydale is gone, Spike died saving the world and "In to every generation" is no longer the rule" .Buffy could tell that Angel was aware that the fact the her home was gone was not the only reason why she was crying, Spike had something to do with it. He was uneasy and wanted to ask her about her feelings for Spike, he had asked her a few days ago but now he wasn't sure that her first answer was the truth. "Buffy." he started but was hesitant to finish his question. "Angel, I now this is weird and that you probably want to ask me some questions about Sunnydale and Spike but can they wait until morning, please?" she asked him. "Of course, here lay down, go to sleep we'll talk when you're ready and not a minute sooner." He kissed her on the forehead closed the curtains and started to walk out "Angel, can you stay with me" she mumbled. But by the time he could answer her she was fast a sleep. He stayed in his office watching her sleep.  
  
Chapter 2-The conversation "Mmmmmm.Angel??" Buffy said as she woke up. "I'm here" he picked up her hand, stroked her hair and kissed her softly on the cheek. She soon remembered what had happened to her home, to Spike and to some of the new slayers. She couldn't start crying again, she just couldn't. She had to be ready to answer questions because she had promised Angel to answer his questions, all of his questions. What was I thinking I can't talk about this yet she thought. He'll understand if I can't talk about it yet, no I can do this, it's Angel, he wont push me he'll give me all the time I need. She opened her eyes and saw a breakfast that she was pretty sure that Angel didn't make. She sat up and a kind loving face staring back at her, "Morning, he said, how did you sleep?" "Like a baby, well isn't that a mixed metaphor because babies don't always sleep soundly they usually wake up a lot and start to." she didn't get to finish her sentence because she could tell that Angel had no clue what she was talking about. Angel opened his mouth about ready to say something but then closed it. Oh go here it comes she thought, but to her surprise what Angel said wasn't what she had expected, "We can talk about this another time if you aren't ready yet." He just had to say that with the cutest little puppy face and his eyes were so loving and. "No if I don't talk about it know I might not be able to later" she said to him. She could tell that he had so many questions but didn't know where to start, "Did you love..." he just couldn't finish the question. Buffy was worried about that, why did he have to start with that question. Did she love him? If she did wouldn't she feel worse, when Angel left her she felt like dying. When Riley left she didn't feel like doing anything but crying. She even felt worse when Parker told her she was a one night thing, no that was a stretch she didn't feel like this. She looked into Angels eyes, "I don't know if I loved him, but." she could tell that Angel was worried to hear the rest of the answer that she was giving him. He decided to leave the tough questions for later, "Was he your boyfriend?" he asked her. Know that one she could answer, "He wasn't my boyfriend but he was more than just a friend to me" Angel looked sorry for her, she had just lost one of the people that she had cared about. "What happened, I'm still a little fuzzy on the details?" he asked her. She took a deep breath and started to open her mouth, but then closed it with a look in her eyes that told Angel that this would be difficult for her. "You don't have to talk about this yet, not if you're not ready" he told her. "No, I can do this. It all started when I told the trainees that I was going into the hellmouth to finish this, I had had an idea. What if all the trainee slayers could all have the power of the slayer, Willow used the essence of the sith" she then remembered that Angel didn't know what she was talking about. "The cool axe thing" she said and he nodded in agreement. She continued her story, "I gave the amulet to Spike and we all walked into the hellmouth, Willow's spell succeeded and they were all slayers. While we were fighting I heard Spike yell my name out and then a beam of sunlight shout out of Spike, all the ubervamps were dusted and the cave started shaking and caving in. We all got out of the school, but I stayed and tried to tell him to stop he could stop but he wouldn't. He told me that he could feel his soul and that he wanted to see how it finished. He told me to go and then I told him that I." she stopped she couldn't tell Angel that she had told Spike that she loved him. "What did you say to him?" Angel asked her looking a little worried. Buffy just couldn't lie to Angel, but she couldn't tell him what she told him. "Did you tell him you. loved him?" Angel asked. Buffy's silence answered his question. There was a long silence before Buffy spoke again. "I think I did love him, but I." She couldn't finish, Angel just looked so hurt. "I loved him, she said, but I think that it never occurred to me, but I could never love somebody as much as I love you." Hoping to redeem herself. "I love you Buffy" Angel said "And I understand if you loved Spike because he was there when I wasn't but, I'll never leave you again." She never really heard what he had said, she was thinking of Spike, of her home, of everything that she had lost. She started to cry again. Angel went and sat beside her, comforted her. After a long cry she seemed ready to start again but Angel had no more questions. They sat in his office and just talked about things. She never realised how much she had missed Angel. The conversation had stopped and there was that uncomfortable silence where usually two people come closer and closer and then kiss. Buffy didn't know that she was in fact getting closer to Angel, there lips interlocked and they shared a passionate kiss, when they broke away Buffy mumbled to him "Angel.I think I'm cookies." Angel smiled and then he was sure that he had heard the faintest "Oh bullocks"! 


End file.
